The Lion King::Nala's story
by Yuffie001
Summary: If you know the Lion King well think again.Who witnessed the death of Mufassa when Zazu was knocked out?What happned before Nala's first hunt?Read my story and you'll get the answer.Includes lyrics from the musical itself


The lion king::Nala's story

Chapter1::The Ceromony

As Rafiki raised up the new-born king,Simba,Sarafina was licking her new-born cub,Nala the ceromony was over, the lioness(simba's mother,Sarabi)walked in the cave as Muffasa and Zazu walked off to see Scar.

"Congratulation,Sarabi," said Sarafina.

"Thank-you and congratulations to you too," said Sarabi as she smiled.

"So where did Muffasa run off to," asked a lioness.

"Yeah," said another.

"Oh he's over at Scar's den."

"Oh i remember the days when he gave me and you wild flowers,"chuckled Sarafina.

"I wish it could come back,"said Sarabi as a knot formed in her throat.

Sarafina felt her pain and tried to change the conversation.

"Looks like a storm's coming," said Sarafina.

"I'd better get Muffasa," said Sarabi walking off.

All the lionesses felt sorry and felt a crawled over to fell and tackeled him as the both fell in a pile of both chuckeled and layed next to each other for the storm that was coming.

Chapter2::I can't wait to be king

A few weeks passed as Simba ran off to see his friend Nala who was getting washed by her mother.

"I know this really cool place,"said Simba.

"Simba...i'm kinda in a middle of something."

"So where is this really cool place," asked Sarabi.

"Uhh the WaterHole," lied Simba.

"THE WATERHOLE," said Nala,shocked.

"I'll show you when we get THERE," grumbled Simba.

"Oh...uhh mom,can I go with Simba," asked Nala.

"Hrrrrrm...what do you think Sarabi?"

"I think it's fine...as long as Zazu goes with you."

"No not Zazu!"

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going,"asked Nala.

"An elephant graveyard," said Simba.

"WOW," shouted Nala.

"Shhh...Zazu."

"Oh."

Zazu heard there chattering and flew down.

"Oh your parents will be so proud...you two are getting married!"

"Yuck I can't marry her."

"Yeah he's my friend," said Nala trying to hide a blush.

"It's a tradition!"

"Well when I'm king...that's the first to go," grumbled Simba.

"Not as long as I'm around."

"Then your fired."

"Only the king could do that."

"He's future king."

"Not yet...you're becoming a pathetic king."

"Not the way I see it."

Soon Nala and Simba ditched Zazu by a herd of animals.

"Simba..Nala?"

Chapter3:I'm sorry mama

_"Mama would totally kill me if she knew...but i don't want to dissapoint simba...hmmmm," _thought Nala

"I'm going in that skull."

_"No way," _thought Nala.

A laugh of Hyenas came out the skull.

They circled the two cubs.

_"Next time don't leave _Zazu,"thought Nala.

"Hmmmm time to chow down," said the female one.

LYRICS::

[BANZAI]  
He called us slobbering!

[SHENZI]  
Said we were mangy!

[BANZAI]  
Did I hear stupid?

[ED]  
[spoken] Huh?

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
Tell us again -- gee  
It's so incredible

[SHENZI]  
That you're so rude

[BANZAI]  
When you're so edible

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
When you are food!

[BANZAI]  
[spoken] It's time to chow down

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
[spoken] Chow down!  
[sung] Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down

[SHENZI]  
I'm chompin' at the bit, baby

[BANZAI]  
My stomach's on a growl, son

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
Chow down!  
Chow down!  
You both been invited on a date  
Two courses handed to us on a plate  
We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait

[BANZAI AND SHENZI AND ED]  
Seeing you're already toasty brown  
Chow down!  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!

[BANZAI]  
You're ribs are looking so tasty

[SHENZI]  
Such chewy little chops, chums

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
Eat up!

[SHENZI]  
Now wasn't it her mom who ate your dad?

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
And having parents eaten makes us mad

[BANZAI]  
We're gonna settle up the score a tad

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
We've never had a snack of such renown  
Chow down!  
Chow down!

[ED]  
Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-

[SHENZI]  
[spoken] What, Ed? What is it?

[BANZAI]  
[spoken] Hey, did we order this dinner to go?

[SHENZI]  
[spoken] No.

[BANZAI]  
[spoken] Well, there it goes!

The two cubs ran for saftey as the three dogs chased after them.

"_Bring Zazu,Bring Zazu-ahhhhh,"_ thought Nala as she slipped on some ran down to scratch Shenzi on the cheek which made her dogs had them in a corner where they couldn't escape.

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
I think we should begin the meal from scratch  
So many juicy segments to detatch  
Be good as gold for you're as good as carved

[SHENZI]  
[spoken] Here, kitty kitty...

[BANZAI AND SHENZI]  
[spoken] We're starved!

Simba snarled and made the dogs chuckle...but one more time sounded a lot like MUFFASA' Muffasa chased the hyenas off,Muffasa talked to Simba as Zazu tooked Nala home.

"I'm shocked Nala," said Sarafina as she walked in circles.

"Mama, i'm sorry,"said Nala as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sarafina stopped and walked to nuzzle Nala.

"Don't scare me again."

"Ok mama."

Chapter4:I wish you were here

Scar walked into the pride lands as he walked by Simba and Nala.

"Oh hello nefew and friend," said Scar with an evil didn't like the looks of this.

"Oh Nala...I will tell Sarabi where we are going," said walked far away from Sarabi...to the ran off to tell her mother and Sarabi.

Sarabi ran to tell Mufassa...but he was gone.

"Where's Zazu," asked Nala.

"He went with Muffasa."

All heads went down as they forgot what hope was.

"I can still help," said Nala.

"What...but Nala," said Sarafina.

"I'll go with Mheetu!"

As the Wilda-Beasts ran down the gorge Simba ran up in a and Mheetu ran past the WaterHole and a merkat and warthog.

"Watch it," yelled the meerkat.

Nala came to see dust forming far away.

"We'll never make it in time," said Nala.

"We can," said Mheetu.

"Long Live The King," whispered scar as he droped Muffasa into the horns of and Mheetu saw the time they got down they saw Muffasa and Simba dead,but they didn't see that Simba was still told the lionesses which made them upset.

"I shall be king...as Zira my lioness," said Scar as he nuzzled Zira,and his ran down Nala's all the lioness was asleep she went to her and simba favorite spot to watch the stars.

"I wish you were here."

Nala felt a knot in her throat and was blinded by her tears.

Chapter5:First Hunt

Many months had passed as Nala and Mheetu grew up.

"Today is your first hunt,hun,"said Sarafina.

"I really miss them mom."

"We all do," said Sarabi walking in the den followed by nuzzled her friend as she and Sarabi walked a tradition in the PrideLands,a lioness first hunt must be done alone and 's was to be no exception,even with the current situation.

"This is as far as I can go Nala," said Sarabi,"Good-luck."

"Good luck,sweety,"said Sarafina.

Sarabi followed Nala a few more yards and whispered

"Find Help."

LYRICS::

x2[The land of our ancestors is holy]

Shadowland  
The leaves have fallen  
This shadowed land  
This was our home

The river's dry  
The ground has broken  
So I must go  
Now I must go

And where the journey may lead me  
Let your prayers be my guide  
I cannot stay here, my family  
But I'll remember my pride

Prideland I have no choice  
My land I will find my way  
Tear-stained Lea halalela  
Dry land  
Take this Take this prayer  
With you What lies out there  
Fatshe leso Lea halalela

And where the journey may lead you  
Let this prayer be your guide  
Though it may take you so far away  
Always remember your pride

Fatshe leso lea halalela  
Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela

And where the journey may lead you  
Let this prayer be your guide  
Though it may take you so far away  
Always remember your pride

And where the journey may lead you Giza buyabo, giza buyabo  
Let this prayer be your guide I will return, I will return  
Beso bo  
Though it may take you so far away Giza buyabo, I will return  
Always remember your pride Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo  
Beso bo, my people, beso boso

"Good-bye PrideLands."

Chapter6:Simba

Nala had her eyes on a warthog who was after a the warthog(pumbaa)saw the lioness he ran for his life until he got stuck in an exsposed tree root.

"Pumbaa...whats wrong", asked Timon(merkat).

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"What?"

Nala ran towards them until a huge lion that looked like Muffasa pounced on tussled until Nala pinned the Muffasa imposter.

"Nala?"

"W-who are you," asked Nala as she tilted her head.

"I-I'ts me...Simba."

"You're dead."

"If i'm dead can i do this."

Simba licked Nala's cheek.

"You're alive."

"These are my friends...Timon and Pumbaa.

"And this is my home."

The lions walked off.

_"How is he alive...are the rays fooling me...did I faint?"_

Simba and Nala began to tussle and tumble and did the things the way Zazu said it would be.

"Simba i'm so glad you are alive...now you can take your pride back and become king!"

"That's the thing...i'm not going back."

"What?"

"This is life and I'm not going to give up life."

"Well you're giving the innocents that are dying lives up."

"I'm leaving."

"Fine."

Nala felt a tear go down and she could remember Sarabi's wise words.

Chapter7:The king returns

Simba saw a cloud in the form of his Nala finished walking with Pumbaa she saw Simba talking into the could feel his pain and his lost and something didn't seem right about it.

_"If me and Mheetu thought Simba was dead could Muffasa still be?"_

When the clouds faded she hid behind a bush as Rafiki the wise Baboon walked Simba followed unseened by the saw Simba run off to the PrideLands moments sighed a relief as she went to tell Timon and Pumbaa.

Not a few moments later,Nala made it standing by Simba's side.

"It's dangerous," said Simba.

"I laugh in the face of danger."

The three of them ran in different directions with pride.

"psssst..Nala," whispered a lioness.

"Yeah", asked Nala.

"It's about Mheetu and your mother."

Chapter8:Freedom

The two lioness ran into the gloomy cave as Mheetu's life-less body layed there.

"He protected your mother from Scar and the hyeanas but it was no use."

Nala walked over to the layed on top of it and she nuzzled her mother who was luckly still alive.

"We have to help Simba," said Nala with was a silence in the room.

They made it the same time Simba heard the truth from Scar and attacked the saw Simba jump on the ledge with Scar to go to the top of began to continue fighting for justice,and later Scar fell of the rock and had gotten attacked by the nuzzled Nala and took his throne to become the new day after...Nala and the lioness forced Zira and the followers out to protect lioness roared a happy most wasn't.

_"It's okay to loose someone...death isn't something you can own...but there are the people you love...that loved you too...that looks down upon you ^.^" _thought Nala as she Simba,Kiara,and Sarafina walked into the cave.

The End


End file.
